


content

by frigginzazzed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginzazzed/pseuds/frigginzazzed
Summary: a lazy morning the day after moving in, Kageyama finds he didn't know something about his boyfriend he should've known sooner.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	content

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sorry for the delay with my other fic but here is a one shot which is pretty self indulgent. my mom died recently so patience is much appreciated, go drink some water and eat something before you read :) also never thought i'd ever use domesticity in a tag lmao.
> 
> also i listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_72RkQV25Y) while writing this so listen to it if you want. its basically the vibe i was going for c:

Tobio sat up and rubbed at his eyes, still bleary from sleep. Shoyo isn't in the bed when he wakes so he trudges into the rest of the apartment to look for him in just his boxers, which probably isn't the brightest idea. He trips over a few boxes sitting in the middle of the floor. He huffs and kicks it out of the way before sticking his head out from the hallway to check the living room and kitchen. 

All he hears in the apartment is the patter of his own feet and the low thrum of the AC in the walls and it sort of unsettles him. He'd noticed quite awhile ago that he doesn't like silence. Maybe it has something to do with a certain ball of energy. Now that he thinks about it he probably noticed it when he left for the other side of the world.

He doesn't see Shoyo in the rest of the apartment so he goes ahead and brushes his teeth, assuming he's gone out on a run or something. It's kinda weird he didn't leave a note or wake him up to let him know though. He spits out in the sink and rinses his mouth before stepping back into their room and checking his phone.

No messages. Whatever, maybe he needed some space or time alone since they'd only just moved in together yesterday. He forces it out of his mind and gets dressed for the day, their team's day off. After tripping on a box _again_ on his way to the kitchen, he searches the near empty fridge for something to eat for breakfast. There's really nothing useful, just some milk and other liquid stuff. The counters bare and the insides of the cabinets are empty too so he decides to wait for Shoyo.

Until he sees him sitting on the small balcony, sitting crisscross apple sauce and facing with his back to him. _What the fuck is he doing_ , he thinks aloud, probably making some stupid face. He walks over to the door, moving out of the way of stray boxes and slides it open.

He sees now that Shoyo's eyes are closed. He looks tranquil, which is a sort of rare occurrence unless you look hard enough. Most times when he's sleeping.

"Oi," His voice is soft enough not to startle him, if he didn't already hear the door open. Shoyo looks over his shoulder up at him and beams.

"G'morning" He hums back and shifts to his other foot. "What're you doing"

"Oh I'm meditating, didn't think you'd wake up yet." At that Tobio's face contorts to a look of confusion and the other laughs at him softly.

"When'd you learn to do that?" Shoyo pats the spot next to him in a invitation to sit down, so he does.

"In Brazil, it's actually pretty nice." He hums again and they fall into a silence. This one less unsettling but still pretty weird. Tobio had gotten so accustomed to the other's bubbly and loud nature. Not once had he even thought he would- could stay quiet for so long. Not that it's a bad thing, he doesn't think he could like silence in the same way as he did forever ago. 

He takes this chance to look at his boyfriend sitting beside him, basking in the early morning sunlight and breathing evenly as if he's sleeping. It makes his shoulders lose their slight tension and he rests his cheek on his hand propped on his elbow. 

Shoyo opens his eyes and turns over to him. "You're smiling." His voice is soft and teasing. Tobio shifts his eyes to the side and scoffs lightly.

"No I'm not, you are." his response lacks the heat it usually does. The other laughs from his chest and pushes himself up, extending his hand to Tobio. 

"C'mon let's make breakfast" Tobio scrunches his nose. "There's nothing in the fridge what're we gonna eat."

Shoyo freezes for a second then bounces on the balls of his feet. "Let's eat out then!" 

He huffs out a little laugh and takes Shoyo's hand and he pulls him up. They slide the door closed behind them and the shorter of them practically skips to the genkan to put his shoes on. 

"I get to pick where we go then." Shoyo scrunches his nose, "Then I get to pay." He shoots back and they both nod. 

Shoyo seems to be lost in thought and then jumps a little. "But it's our day off shouldn't we just stay in?" 

Tobio raises his eyebrows. "Ah you're right. Take your shoes off." He turns for the bedroom and the other goes for the living room. He calls from the couch, "Hey can we watch Netflix on your phone, the TV still isn't put up."

"Yeah," Tobio calls back. "But let me order first." He snatches his phone from the unmade bed and makes his way to the couch, where Shoyo is splayed out on the whole width.

"Move idiot." He moves his feet an inch or two so Tobio has to force his legs on his own lap instead. He'd grown a bit soft over the years, what can he say. if they were in high school still he'd shove him off the couch entirely.

"Is tamago kake gohan okay?" Shoyo wiggles his socked toes teasingly with a small smile on his face. He's kind of quiet today so far. 

"Yeah, you know it's my favorite." He nods and orders for the both of them. Shoyo hums a tune, he recognizes it as the fairy tail opening and laughs a little, poking his shin.

"Wanna watch fairy tail?" Shoyo thinks for a second then shakes his head. "Can we watch that one Suga-san was talking about?" That earns a low groan from the other.

"The horror one?" He nods with vigor and it seems to be enough to convince Tobio since he nods exasperatedly. He really has gone soft, Jesus.

He passes the phone to him and he taps away excitedly, pulling up Netflix and picking some new horror series with good reviews, from what Suga had told them. It starts with some suspenseful music and Tobio already feels antsy. He knows there's no way any of that stuff is real but these things always make him want to lock all the doors and turn the lights on in the apartment. 

Shoyo is curled up into his side, abandoning the position from before. He's watching the little screen intensely not pouring an ounce of attention to anything else. Tobio is doing the exact opposite, glancing away from the phone to look at the side of his face or towards the doorway, like he'll manifest the food onto their doorstep. He zones out for a bit, thinking of how they're gonna organize all of their shit.

There's a weird gurgling noise coming from the show and he feels a shiver go down his spine, he tries to hide it but Shoyo laughs into his side.

"Wanna change it?" He shakes his head and Shoyo moves to put his arm around his lower back, holding the phone in the other hand. He feels some of the tension in his shoulders melt with the pressure of the other's arm around him. They sit like that for awhile, making comments and waiting for the scariest parts to come.

"Damn, that lady's mean." He hums in agreement and the scene changes again. It's uneventful for a few minutes but the suspense builds gradually. Shoyo is curled even further into his side and they both jump. He's about to say something about this being too scary for his liking but the doorbell interrupts him. He takes his chance to escape.

"I'll get it." Shoyo uncurls from him mumbling something about how it's too scary and he laughs under his breath. Fairy tail it is.

After paying and walking back in the living room he sees the other had gotten a blanket while he was gone. He lifts it in invitation so he settles down beside him. Shoyo shuffles through the bag with a newfound excitement, seemingly already recovered from the horror.

They eat in silence since they'd agreed to watch the second episode tomorrow. They argue in between bites over who was the most scared but it's pointless when it was obviously Shoyo. Totally. 

"mhm! I won since you're smiling. You agree with me subconsciously." He scoffs.

"No I don't idiot, you were the one squeaking like you haven't gone through puberty." That earns him a hit on the top of the head, which he probably deserves but he's too stubborn to admit. 

The low thrum of the AC is evident in their silence but he doesn't hear it because he's too busy looking at the other from over the top of his bowl. He thinks he could live like this for the rest of his life, lazy mornings on their days off and bickering without the heat it had years and years ago. He relishes in the fact he and his boyfriend are sharing an apartment. He'll probably learn a few more things he didn't know before, like his new morning routine that involves meditating. 

"You're thinking about something sappy, aren't you." Tobio scrunches his nose.

"No." He says without the intention of trying to convince him at all. Shoyo gets up and takes both their bowls, leaning over to kiss him on the nose before going to the kitchen. He watches him walk off till he has to crane his neck.

Yeah, he could live like this forever, he thinks to himself with that small, sappy smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> The show mentioned is Ju-On origins on netflix because Suga was singing the ending song to tanaka and kiyoko's bird in the manga lol. it's good you should watch it. :)


End file.
